nick_teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012fandomcom-20200214-history
Slash
Slash is an ally of the Ninja Turtles. Formerly a box turtle named Spike who was the former pet of Raphael, he is now a mutant box turtle who was formerly warped in the brain by the Mutagen, becoming a temporary deadly enemy of the Turtles. After betraying Newtralizer, who he allied with, he became an ally of the Turtles, as well as the leader of a team known as the Mighty Mutanimals. Slash debuts in Slash and Destroy. Official Description "I was Raphael’s pet until mutagen made me his equal! Raph’s my bud, but I had a bone to pick with the rest of the team—they’ve never treated Raph right! I planned to wipe out our dead weight…then Raph and I could form the ultimate Turtle team. However, now I'm right in the head. I've become the leader of the Mutanimals, and we're always ready to fight the Kraang!"' '- Slash' Origins When Donatello accidentally mixes a few chemicals to create a Retro-Mutagen and causes it to explode, the explosion turns on some fireworks. But when Raphael protected Spike from one of the fireworks, he gets angry at Donnie and takes away a canister of Mutagen from him (which is the last canister he has). Putting it insidehis room, he tells Spike that he wished that it was only the two of them. When Michelangelo asks Raphael to help and clean Donnie's mess, he slams the door hard enough to knock down the Mutagen canister. There, the Mutagen leaks out and Spike mutates himself, in order to grant his owner's wish. There, he mutates into a mutant known as Slash. As Slash Season 2 Slash and Destroy: '''When Spike was mutated into Slash, he has a vendetta against the Turtles, because of the stories Raph has told him all these years. Thinking that his brothers mistreated him, Slash set his thoughts on wiping them out anyway he could. He copied Raph's moves and used them to fight. He was last seen being knocked off a large building by losing his footing, after Raph struck him in one of his pressure points. ''Metalhead Rewired'': Slash returns as a prisoner of the Kraang, and he's not happy one bit. As soon as he's released he starts smashing up robots left and right first by throwing one at another standing by a cell, and even saves Raph as he is about to be hit by a Kraang, before disappearing once again. ''Newtralized!: '''Slash is soon captured by the Kraang a second time and freed by the Newtralizer, who he becomes friends with. Together, the two make a vow to wipe out the Kraang. Slash is pleased with thier progress, but after he sees that the Newtralizer's plans have gone to far, to even wiping out the turtles and the city, he makes peace with Raphael and his brothers and helps them in the fight. Afterwards though, even though he's back on good terms with them, Slash decides that its better if he goes solo, and disappears again. Season 3 'Battle for New York:'' ''Sometime during the Kraang's invasion, Slash is recruited by Jack Kurtzman along withLeatherhead, Pigeon Pete, and Dr. Tyler Rockwell to fight back the Kraang, with Slash leading the team. Together, the four mutants form the Mighty Mutanimals to repel the takeover on New York City. They debut at the beginning of the episode, rescuing the Ninja Turtles from a Kraang attack. Compared to his brothers, Leo still doesn't trust Slash because of his cruel actions of the past. ''Clash of the Mutanimals'':'' ''During a black market which involves Tiger Claw, Slash interrupts the trade and introduced the Mutanimals. They battle, but eventually Tiger Claw wins and takes Slash and Rockwell, leaving Leatherhead and Pete behind. The two retreat to the Turtles so that Leatherhead can tell them that Tiger Claw took Slash and Rockwell, and decide to break them out. At Shredder's lair, Slash is looks at Karai, who is attempting to break herself and them out, and Stockman-Fly arrives and says the Mind Worms are ready for Karai as she angrily hisses at him. Shredder orders him to test it on Slash and Rockwell first, and they escape later and find the Foot after them. The Turtles, Leatherhead and Pete help them, and they return to the lair and give the captured Mutanimals soup when out of nowhere, Slash hitsSplinter in the face with his axe. With Splinter knocked out, the Turtles and the remaining Mutanimals attack Slash, then Rockwell attacks as well, taking Raph and leaving the others behind. They return to Shredders lair and tie Raph to a table and he gets brainwashed. The Turtles arrive and defeat Shredder and got Slash, Raph and Rockwell back to their senses. Slash then hurls a statue onto Shredder before retreating with the others. ''The Deadly Venom'':'' ''He is mentioned by Raph after seeing Splinter and Leo sparing. ''Dinosaurs Seen in Sewers!:' Annihilation Earth:'' ''Slash is in the The Sewer Lair recovering from the events of Dinosaurs Seen in Sewers!. Soon, he and the Mighty Mutanimals help out the Turtles and fight the Triceratons in Washington Square Park. He makes damage to the Heart of Darkness, but is trapped in a bubble by a Triceraton officer and killed in the destruction of Earth. Bio Once Raphael's pet turtle Spike, Slash mutated into a larger and craggier turtle. He has a spiked shell and sharp beak, and his strength and ninja abilities are faster and tougher than the Ninja Turtles, with intentions not as admirable. Slash tries to convince Raphael to leave his brothers behind, thinking it'll make him feel completely free. When he refuses, Slash becomes a foe rather than friend. However, later on Slash started seeing how important Raph's brothers are to his former owner and started to change his view towards the Turtles. He teams up with their friends and forms the Mighty Mutanimals to protect the city from the Kraang. Appears in * Rise Of The Turtles (Debut as Spike) * Turtle Temper * Metalhead * Panic In The Sewers * Enemy Of My Enemy * Operation: Break Out * Showdown * Follow The Leader * Slash and Destroy (Last Appearance as Spike, First Appearance as Slash) * Metalhead Rewired * Newtralized! * Battle for New York * Clash of the Mutanimals * The Deadly Venom (Mentioned) * Dinosaurs Seen in Sewers! * Annihilation Earth Character Interactions Slash (Character Interactions) Gallery See Slash/Gallery Trivia * Slash is voiced by Corey Feldman, famed for voicing Donatello in the first and third live-action TMNT movies for the 1990's. Corey Feldman was also voiced of Sprax/SPRX 77 in Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! tv series * His debut episode "Slash and Destroy" is a homage to the title of his first comic book appearance, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures #23 "Search and Destroy" * His belt buckle is an old "abandoned" car hood ornament. Quotes * "Ha ha ha ha...my turn." * "Keep me prisoner?!" * "They never understood ya, not like me." * " Our anger makes us strong!" * " Wait till I get out of here. I'm gonna break every tentacle on your-- unh..." * "If Raph's gonna be free, we may need to lose some dead weight." * "I need to find my own way Raphael. Think I'm better off solo." * "You're no brother of mine." * "You...you saved me Raphael?" * "My friend" (Then the portal closed) "Nooooo!!!" Category:Characters Category:The Turtles Category:Mutants Category:Former Villains Category:Kraang's enemies Category:Mind Controlled Category:Former Pets Category:Mutanimals